


Monster In My bed

by your_taxidermy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, Blood Play, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Gay, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tristan Duffy - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform, i finished this in one sitting, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Very special thanks to my bby Zach for giving me these lovely Tristan dialogue lines. Follow his tumblr: @DandyxMott





	Monster In My bed

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to my bby Zach for giving me these lovely Tristan dialogue lines. Follow his tumblr: @DandyxMott

"Say my name so everyone in this hotel knows who's fucking you this good."

I'd been staying in the Hotel Cortez for a while now, watching the ongoings, fashion shows, and the drugged of models pass out in the middle of the hallways. I was lucky enough to even get in here when the models were staying, a nice view, i guess. One caught my eye the most, I still don't know his name, I just hear him yelling up a fucking storm when he can't find his coke. He's tall, lean, and just dripping with sex appeal. I'm not gay, but uhh, I wouldn't mind a night with him... or two.

I was sitting in the main entrance room, watching him get a few drinks, flirting with the bar tender. I watched from afar, trying to ignore the curve of his perfect hip and the tightness of his pants, hugging all the right places... Maybe I should just talk to the guy and see if I can strike a conversation. Until I saw him looking at me while my eyes were glued to his ass, a smirk was painted on his face. He winked, blew me a kiss, and shifted, causing his pants to hug around him even more. I looked away, my eyes looking down at my old, worn out sneakers. 'Ohhh, fuck, why did he do that? I'm going to embarrass myself in the middle of this motherfucking hotel.' I thought to myself, feeling my pants stretch between my legs. My thoughts were stuck in the dirtiest parts of the gutter, thinking of the taste of his hot flesh against my tongue, the saltiness of his sweat on my lips; oh, how I craved him.

I realized i was rocking a noticeable hard on, causing me to pull my shirt down to cover it. Drink. I needed a drink.

"Heya, Liz. Can I get my usual?" I asked, taking a seat beside the model who I just fantasizing about only moments ago. "Scotch on the rocks? Sounds great, hun." Tristan smirked to himself. "Nah, get him something stronger, he looks like he could use it." My face went red. Pure fucking red. "Uhh, sure, what the model said." I played along to the best of my ability. "Name's Tristan Duffy, model, as you saw the other night." Tristan, that was his name. "I'm (Y/N)... yeah, you put on a good show."  
"i'll put on an even better one if you play your cards right." he replied, downing a shot. Liz handed me a Flaming Dr. Pepper, the scent filling the room. I downed it, tightening my eyes, my face scrunching up. "Pfft, (Y/N) is a lightweight." Tristan teased, biting his plump bottom lip. I pressed my legs together, feeling my member rise even more. Tristan glanced down for a second, his eyes fixated on my member, but he didn't say anything. "Been at the hotel long?" He asked, turning towards me, his unbuttoned shirt getting pushed aside, exposing his smooth chest. "Not too, long, just a week. You?." I replied, looking at his dark eyes. "Several weeks, it's been pretty good, you could make it even better, though." he paused, leaning in close until his lips touched my ear.

"You think I can't see your hard on?" He asked, running his hand up my leg, his fingertips brushing against my cock. My legs trembled for a moment, a wave of disappointment came over my body when I saw him walk away.

Hours had passed when I found myself walking to my room. I used the elevator, leaning against the wall. To my surprise, I saw Tristan standing shirtless outside his room. I didn't think much of it, I just walked like normal. I felt him pull my arm, taking me into his room. "What are you doing?" I asked him, gaining my footing. "I know you want me, (Y/N). Shut up and undress." Tristan almost growled, ripping off his shirt. I froze, wanting to be with him, but the sudden excitement was almost too much. His member was already prepared, my eyes were glued to his large size. "Cat got your tongue? I can fix that. On your knees like a good little boy." He walked over to me and pushed me on my knees, I didn't put up much a fight because I wanted to do this. I massaged the outside of his boxers, looking up at him every few seconds. Groans escaped his lips, his teeth gritted together as I slipped my hand down his boxers, squeezing him. He grew impatient and ripped his boxers off, pushing my head onto his cock, causing me to gag. "Oh, yeah, use that hot mouth of yours on my cock... yeah." he moaned, thrusting his hips towards me. I savored him, pushing my head down all the way to the base, feeling him deep in my throat. He moaned, squeezing one of his hardened nipples. "Ohh, yeahhh, that's it." Tristan growled, holding my head in place as he ruthlessly fucked my mouth, causing me to choke and gag. He didn't care, he just looked down at me and watched my eyes water.

He came into my mouth, I inhaled heavily into my nostrils, leaning against his leg. "Now, undress so I can fuck that sweet ass." he growled, pulling me up by my shirt. I did as he said and stripped down to my boxers. I could feel Tristan's eyes crawl all over my body. He pushed me onto his bed, forcing me on all fours. He pulled down my boxers, giving my ass a firm slap. I winced, a whimper escaping my parted lips. Tristan massaged my leg before entering me. "Ahh!" I screamed, feeling his member explore my insides. He leaned down and gave my back a few wet kisses, ending them off with hard bites. I felt something sharp against my skin, almost like a fang. His thrusts were slow at first, giving me a second to adjust to the new feeling. I guess I slipped up, the words 'fuck me, daddy,' escaped my lips when he began to thrust at a faster pace. "What'd you call me?" he asked, his tone indicating he knew exactly what I called him, he just wanted to be cheeky and have me say it again. "I said, 'fuck me, daddy.'" This time, I cried it out, pushing myself against him. He happily obliged, giving me a few unexpected thrusts. He sped up, using his hand to play with my hard length, causing me to cry out.

"You like it when I fuck you like that, huh? Like it when I play with your cock?" he asked, fucking me even harder. "Oh, fuck, yes. Fuck me, Tristan." I begged for him to give me more, I needed so much more. His touch felt electric, zapping my sensitive skin with each touch. I screamed, feeling several different climaxes approach. "Turn your face towards me, I wanna see you finish." I did as he asked and turned my head around to look at him. Tristan rubbed me even hard, still keeping his thrusts nice and hard. I struggled to keep eye contact, but it was so worth it, seeing those dark eyes look at me while my climax climbed. I bit my lip, closing my eyes while he continued to fuck me. "Tristan... I'm gonna.." I couldn't finish my sentence, my climax was so intense. He didn't stop, the model continued to play with me. "Say my name so everyone in this hotel knows who's fucking you this good."

This time, he climaxed, i could feel his body spasm against mine. "Fuck, Tristan. Your cock feels so fucking good." I groaned, gripping his bedsheets, my knuckles going white. He leaned down again to bite my flesh, causing me to cry out. "You like it when I bite you, don't you? I'm not stopping until I see blood." he bit down, this time spacing them out, leaving teeth imprints on my back. He bit down so hard but it felt so good. "Ahhh! Tristan! That hurts... but keep going." he kept biting my flesh, drawing more and more blood each time. "Please keep going, Tristan, oh, fuck." I begged again, craving his teeth on my flesh.

"Beg for me, tell me more much you want it." His voice was so smooth, it was like silk. Each word drove me closer to the edge, sooner or later, I'd be holding on with just my fingertips.

My back became a canvas for his beautiful artwork made by his perfect fangs. "I've never felt so fucking good in my life." I groaned, feeling him pull out of my welcoming body. "Who says I can't make you feel that way again?" he smirked, rolling me over on my back. "Make yourself cum while I watch... Just think of me." he purred, sitting beside me. I went to work, my hands wrapping around my member. I felt his hand creep up my neck, his grip getting stronger. I looked into his eyes and whispered, "Choke me, daddy. Hard." His face lit up like a burning wild fire. His hand was pressed against my neck as I worked myself, finding it harder to breathe. He didn't let up, the faster I went, the harder his grip got. I learned his game quickly...

By the time I came, my head was spinning and my body was drenched in sweat. "Now... I didn't finish my coke. Lay down and hold still." I nodded, trying to catch my breath. He sprinkled the white powder over my stomach, rolling up a 100$ bill to snort it. That was orgasmic in itself, watching his lust driven eyes roll back from the sheer amount of ecstasy. He fell back on the bad beside me, relaxing as the drug took over his body. "You're probably one of the best I've been with." he commented, looking up at the ceiling. "And I can't believe I fucked the model, Tristan Duffy." I muttered, looking over at him. "Damn right, baby. Now go tell everyone you fucked a vampire, too." his cocky attitude never got old...

"Wait, what?" I asked, sitting up, watching him enter the bathroom. "Hah, just clean yourself up and get a drink."


End file.
